Stalling of videos played by mobile communication devices is an essential problem in communication networks and especially mobile communication networks. The increasing capabilities of communication devices and especially mobile communication devices as, for example, smartphones, tablets and mobile computers and the corresponding offer of high resolution videos require an improvement or flexible adaption of the network infrastructure. Furthermore, local and/or temporal changes of the download characteristics of video data may have a major impact regarding download quality.